


An Unlikely Couple

by MahTohSka



Category: Ghostbusters (1984-1989; 2020), Ghostbusters (Comics), Ghostbusters - All Media Types
Genre: Hate fucking, M/M, blowjob, if i can think of any more tags i'll be putting em here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MahTohSka/pseuds/MahTohSka
Summary: Venkman found Peck annoying. Walter hated Peter with every fiber of his being. Yet why did they find themselves screwing in Peck's office?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	An Unlikely Couple

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this fic as a secret Santa gift for WickedMuse! Enjoy!

“Just kiss and make up,” they kept hearing from Janine every time Walter and Peter got into a verbal battle, seeing her roll her eyes every time they looked to her with at first surprised glances but soon turned into annoyed stares. Both men despised each other on one level or another; Peck hated Venkman’s coy smirks, and Peter loved seeing Walter get flustered and ready to blow his top whenever he made a snarky comment that would push all the right buttons and give that trademark Cheshire grin. But the moment Janine or Ray or Winston (and at times even Egon, which surprised him) tells them to ‘get a room’, Peter’s smirk is wiped off. 

But as this kept happening, Venkman hoped no one noticed his ears turn red each time he and Peck were told to ‘kiss and make up’ or to ‘get a room’. He couldn’t explain it, not even his psychology degree could help on this one; did he … have some kind of attraction towards Walter that was based on his … hatred was the wrong word here, perhaps … dislike? Towards Peck? He even saw Walter try to hide his blushing but with him being a ginger it was easily noticeable. 

Peck loathed Venkman. Every time he saw that man’s face, every time he heard that smarmy drawl, it made his blood boil and curl; he prayed to whatever deity that listened to help any woman who saw anything in Venkman - good, bad, or otherwise. He felt sorry for Ms. Barrett for being in a relationship with the insufferable oaf; and yet … the more he got into spats with Venkman, and the more their conversations ended with Janine and Misters Stantz and Zeddemore telling them to make up, he couldn’t shake off these feelings of … he couldn’t quite pin a word on them. Whatever they were, Walter would do his best to shake them off and never think any further on them. 

And yet when Peter kissed him, they came back tenfold. 

It started out like usual - Walter would come to the firehouse, bursting out about some kind of line the guys had crossed unintentionally for some godforsaken reason. Some code they violated. It all sounded the same to Peter as he listened to Peck scream himself hoarse; that day he just got fed up with it, confronting Walter. 

“You know, Peckerhead,” he began, giving Walter his tried and true nickname, “you don’t have the slightest inkling of the shit we go through day in, day out, twenty-four seven. So what if we broke a little code! It don’t mean shit when we get the job done.”

“The job you are getting done can cause repercussions that come down on my head which then leads me to coming down here and inform you that what you’ve done has caused damage and thus needs to be controlled,” Peck snapped back. 

Venkman got dangerously close to Walter, their noses nearly touching. “Listen here, Dickless. We have no control over what the spooks we trap do. We do, however, can handle our equipment very well. And if a little bit of infrastructure gets damaged, no biggie. It’ll get covered. So why don’t you just pack it up on your high horse and go back to your office.”

Walter noted how deep Venkman’s blue eyes were, but that distracted him for a quick moment as he rebutted, “Must you insist on everything is ‘no biggie it’ll get taken care of’, Venkman? I oversee the operations you and your cohorts do, I do not condone you putting that out there into the universe. The fact of the matter is -”

And before he could say anything, Venkman leaned forward and kissed him. It wasn’t a quick peck on the lips, this was a kiss that lasted a few seconds before Peter pulled away. All those suppressed feelings of attraction Walter had towards Venkman flooded his mind; that kiss was the spark that caused the electricity to run through him. He staggered back, feigning bewilderment as he spat and wiped his lips. Janine and Ray were near when it happened, both their jaws dropped when they saw Peter lean forward and kissed him.

“You better have a good explanation as to what you just did,” Walter pointed a finger at Peter that was authoritative, his expression peeved and livid, his tone low and held a grave warning behind it. 

“I saved Janine the trouble of telling us to kiss and make up,” he coyly smirked, looking to Janine and gave her a wink. What had been going through his head while Walter had started to tell him off was, he had been discovering that perhaps he really did like Walter, there was a certain allure to him - smarminess, yet classy. It was a very strange attraction Venkman had, the only other guy he ever was attracted to during college was the guy who was the bartender at the university bar all the other students went to. “Was that so bad?” 

Walter couldn’t get any redder once Venkman said that. He didn’t say anything more, storming out of the firehouse, leaving all who just saw what happened to lay dumbfounded eyes on Peter who shrugged nonchalantly and walked back to his desk. From there it seemed like the only way Peck would communicate would be through letters or notes - what Peter did seemed like the natural Peck repellent, as Ray had called it. However, a week later the phone rang in the afternoon, as Janine picked it up her brows furrowed, glancing behind her shoulder as she listened to the other end. 

“Are you sure you want me to send him?” Janine nodded, shrugging. “Alright, I’ll tell him.” As she hung up, she stood and looked over the cabinets to Peter who was skimming through a tabloid. He caught her stare, one of his brows faintly perked up.

“What is it?”

“Peck wants you in his office.”

A corner of Peter’s mouth slowly curled up. “Is that right?” He set that morning’s tabloid down, getting up as he grabbed his coat. “Well then,” he had that trademark Cheshire cat grin on his face, “I’ll pay the old Peckerhead a visit.” 

Peck had waited patiently at his desk after he made that call, his heart pounded in his chest. He clasped his hands, hiding his mouth with them momentarily before he leaned back and slunk in his office chair, staring out at the wide windows of his office and at the skyscrapers of the city, trying to distract his mind. He had been embarrassed that day, the ride back to his office found Peck in a state of what he felt like was limbo or purgatory. His odd attraction to Venkman stoked the fires more over the following days as his mind replayed that scene; he’d show him a lesson, Peck would make sure of that. 

The door to his office finally opened, Venkman slinked in with a smirk on his face that made Walter want to slap it off him. As Peter grabbed for a chair, Walter immediately stopped him. 

“You will stand, Mr. Venkman. This won’t be long,” he leaned forward with a terse tone. 

“Then why didn’t you just have Janine hand the phone over to me when you called?”

“Because this is a private matter and I would like for us to settle this privately,” Walter stressed as he rose, leaning on the tips of his fingers as he came forward on his desk. “What you did last week was highly uncalled for. Not to mention I would be considered your boss. Any employee who comes on their superior that way demands to be reprimanded and more.” He paused, he saw the look in Venkman’s eye - Peter was waiting for him to say more … possibly to admit something. Peck sighed heavily. “Venkman, I … don’t know what it is about you, other than your smartass nature and attitude. I dislike you. Hate and loathe I can use any day of the week but my overall disposition towards you is a dislike.”

“You mean your attraction.”

 _“No, Venkman,”_ Walter snarled, glancing at Peter’s twinkling smirking blue eyes with great annoyance. “It is not.”

“Well you say that,” Venkman crossed his arms, “but from what I’m analyzing here is … you like me, don’t you?”

Walter turned white then red in a manner of seconds, he stayed frozen in that spot as he glared at Peter who saw right through him. Venkman chuckled lightly, sitting down, crossing his legs. 

“You know, we would make an unlikely couple,” Peter leaned back, putting his arms behind his head. “I like you, too, but there are times certain people are attracted to each other and that attraction is based on their dislike towards one another that they hate them so much they want to fuck them because of this.” He clasped his hands on his stomach, watching Walter’s face get redder. 

“And is that your personal opinion on this matter?” Pecks’ voice was quiet. “Is that you think of our relationship?”

“Personal and professional,” Venkman’s eyes twinkled more, seeing he had Walter pinned. “You’d rather fuck me, wouldn’t you? You hate me that much?”

The room was silent after that, Walter was not expecting it to go this way and neither was Peter; they both expected each other to yell and call one another bad names. Venkman gradually rose, leaning over the desk as he faced Walter; the smirk was gone but the twinkle in his eyes was still there as he leaned forward and planted a kiss on Peck’s lips, Walter felt a shiver up his spine. He made a small grumble before he kissed back and bit Peter’s bottom lip; Venkman pulled back chuckling, but Walter grabbed the lapel of Peter’s jacket and pulled him back in for another harsh kiss, the other hand reaching back to grasp at Venkman’s hair. 

Both men pulled back, Walter letting go of Peter as they stared at each other - Walter with contempt while Peter showed interest and wanted it to go with this way. As much as he disliked Peck - he couldn’t help but see that face and wanting to kiss it; Walter came around to the front, Peter seeing the rising tent in his trousers. When Peck was close enough, Venkman reached forward to unzip and pulled Peck’s length out, groping the bulge before freeing Walter’s semi. 

“Speak nothing of this to your cohorts, Venkman, or I will -,” he almost finished his sentence when he felt Peter’s hand stroke his shaft, Walter bit his bottom lip, stifling a moan that started in his chest.

“Sure, no problem,” Peter huffed, planting another kiss that Walter welcomed as he continued to stroke Peck. He toyed and teased with Walter’s shaft, smirking as he watched Peck’s face blush and his mouth grimace and bit his lips, face wrinkling and smoothing the more he stroked. 

Walter cracked open his eyes to watch Peter sink to his knees and give the head of his cock a few sucks, spitting on it before resuming the handjob. Peck stared down at Peter with a growing lust that was fueled by his dislike - Walter cursed that Venkman was right. He lightly sneered as Peter went back to sucking him off, a hand ran through the kneeling man’s hair and gently pulled causing a light moan to come out of Venkman which made Peck slowly grin. 

“Finally putting that mouth to good use I see, Venkman,” he put on his smarmy tone of voice as he pet and tugged Peter’s hair, getting more soft grunts out of him. 

“I got something your own mouth could be used on,” Venkman snarked back only to get a slap to the face, looking dumbfounded up at Walter. 

“Don’t talk back to me that way,” Peck sneered. Peter rose to his feet, appearing calm but he grabbed at Walter’s tie and pulled it tight, Peck’s airway getting restricted. Walter gasped and firmly grabbed Peter’s forearms, glaring at him; Venkman let go and stepped back, hiding whatever true emotions he had about this hidden beneath a disinterested face. 

Peck fixed his tie, that glare still on as both men came at each other in a sudden burst of energy, harshly making out; Peter had Walter pinned against the desk but Peck maneuvered around and turned Peter around and has his back to him, Venkman feeling Walter’s hands go for his belt and zipper. Peter helped out some as his ass was exposed before Walter, Venkman turned around to try and get an upper hand again but was stopped by Peck. He felt Peck’s tip at his entrance, the suited man slowly inserting himself into Peter who lowly groaned, gripping whatever he could as he relaxed his hole. It’s been a while since Peter had been penetrated by a dick, but he did not miss that feeling of fullness once Peck was settled in as much as he was. Walter shivered and panted at Peter’s tightness, feeling it move and milk his cock; one and grabbed Venkman’s shoulder as the other went to his hips, Walter making slow moves as he thrusted in and out. 

It wasn’t passionate, there wasn’t any fanfare, as Walter picked up the pace he wanted to make it clear that there would be no such thing and Peter didn’t mind that - it’s been a while since he had a good rough fucking. Peck’s breath was hot on the back of his neck, Peter moaning a little at the hard thrusts, biting his lip; Walter panted harshly, unceremoniously cumming inside Peter with a low groan, Venkman hummed, pushing back against Peck for more only to get his hair pulled, his head getting jerked back. 

“You’re not getting a second round out of me, Venkman,” he growled in his ear, pushing his head forward as he pulled out, taking a tissue to wipe his cock off and tossed it in the trash. “Remember, never speak a word of this to anyone.”

As Peter cleaned and adjusted himself, he nodded - but it was no sooner that he got back that he told what happened. The guys and Janine looked dumbfounded but all agreed to keep it hush hush. 

Unlikely couple indeed.


End file.
